Une rencontre impromptue
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. Kiharu est convoquée au Palais de Wistal pour un bal en l'honneur des oiseaux bleus, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à faire cette rencontre... [Rajiharu]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Rencontre**

 **Pairing : Kiharu X Raji**

 **Fandom : Akagami no Shirayuki-hime**

 **Date : 02-03**

* * *

Je n'en revenais toujours pas : j'avais été invitée à un bal au palais de Wistal. C'était totalement invraisemblable ! Je n'étais qu'une simple paysanne avec un oiseau coloré, n'appréciant pas vraiment les fastes de la noblesse, et pourtant les plus hauts gradés du palais avaient décidé de me convier à un bal en l'honneur de la première année durant laquelle nous avions utilisé les oiseaux comme moyen de communication. _Qu'avaient donc en tête le Prince Zen et Shirayuki en me conviant là-bas ?_

« Détends-toi, m'intima l'homme à mes côtés.

\- Je suis détendue.

\- Tu tiens à peine sur ta selle tellement tu bouges. »

Je grommelai mais ne répliquai pas. Le second en chef avait raison, même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Devant nous, Grand-père se retourna et nous sourit, puis il reprit sa course.

Nous arrivâmes au palais en début de soirée, et je me précipitai sur Shirayuki lorsque je la vis. Nos mains se joignirent et son sourire devint plus éclatant encore.

« Heureuse de te revoir, me dit-elle.

Puis elle s'écarta et s'inclina gracieusement devant mes deux compagnons :

\- Je suis ravie que vous ayez fait le déplacement.

\- C'est un honneur pour nous d'être ici, répondit mon grand-père.

\- Je vous en prie, fit-elle en se redressant, venez dîner avec nous. »

Nous la suivîmes juste après que j'ai libéré Popo. Avec mon collier autour du cou, j'étais certaine qu'il ne partirait pas loin et je ne comptais pas le laisser enfermer pendant les trois jours que nous avions à passer ici. Le repas fut convivial, Obi, Mitsuhide et Kiki se joignant à nous tout en excusant le Prince qui semblait avoir pas mal de travail. Shirayuki me demanda ensuite de la suivre, laissant les hommes parler entre eux et Kiki retourner auprès de son supérieur.

Je découvris ma chambre, aussi spacieuse et confortable que la dernière fois, puis Shirayuki me laissa une tisane et me souhaita bonne nuit, ayant sûrement vu mon état de fatigue. J'étais épuisée par les quatre jours que nous avions mis pour venir. Je la remerciai et but ensuite sa tasse. C'était délicieux, et je voulus la finir sur le balcon pour profiter de la vue inédite qui s'offrait à moi. Il faisait frais, mais l'air d'ici était moins fort que l'air marin auquel j'étais habituée. La ville scintillait plus bas et l'ambiance semblait être festive.

Alors que je commençais à revenir dans la chambre, un son me détourna de mon objectif : du violon. Quelqu'un était en train de jouer du violon près d'ici. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi, alors que le souvenir remontait à la surface de ma mémoire. Cet instrument avait été le bien le plus précieux de ma mère, la seule à savoir manier ce son grave et tremblant dans le village. Elle était malheureusement morte trois ans plus tôt. Je m'assis à même le sol du balcon et calai ma tête contre la balustrade, écoutant paisiblement la musique. C'était doux et calme, mais aussi triste. C'était simplement magique, et je me laissai aller à l'entendre plutôt que de regagner mon lit.

Shirayuki me réveilla le lendemain, m'appelant pour le petit-déjeuner. En me redressant, je remarquai que j'étais sous ma couette. Etonnant, je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être couchée hier. La nourriture était délicieuse et je me découvris un penchant plus que prononcé pour la cannelle. Il y en avait dans certaines pâtisseries et elles devinrent immédiatement mes préférées. Mon hôte rit de bon cœur lorsque je le lui avouai et elle me promit de m'en offrir à chaque fois que je viendrais les voir. Puis elle m'invita à la suivre dans un des jardins, alors que mon chef et son second avaient rendez-vous avec le Prince Zen. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rentrai dans une immense serre, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : ils avaient replanté des fleurs et des arbres de mon île ! Popo était d'ailleurs en train de voler au-dessus de nos têtes, se sentant comme chez lui. J'étais aux anges !

« Shirayuki !

Mon amie se tourna vers cette nouvelle voix et son sourire fut éblouissant tant il respirait le bonheur :

\- Prince Raji !

Je les regardai se rapprocher, puis le prince baisa galamment sa main avant de lui sourire à son tour :

\- Heureux de voir que vous laissez finalement pousser vos cheveux.

\- C'était notre promesse, non ?

Il rougit légèrement et détourna son regard, qui se posa sur moi. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu et Shirayuki sembla voir sa surprise. Elle se tourna vers moi :

\- Kiharu, je te présente le prince Raji Shénazard de Tanbarun. Prince Raji, voici Kiharu Toghril, celle qui nous a présenté l'oiseau dont je vous parlais.

Le prince était devait avoir environ le même âge que moi et il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux bruns, un visage avenant et un petit grain de beauté au coin de l'œil. Il était charmant. Mais je ne m'autorisai pas plus à le détailler et m'avançai vers lui avant de m'incliner :

\- Enchantée, Prince Raji.

\- De même, Mademoiselle Toghril.

En me redressant, je lui souris :

\- Kiharu suffira, Votre Altesse.

\- Alors oubliez de même les formules de politesse à mon égard. Prince Raji suffit amplement.

Mon sourire s'élargit légèrement. En entendant son nom, j'avais fait le lien avec un prince dictateur et arrogant, mais celui-ci était en fait son contraire. Ce prince-ci semblait souriant et même un peu gêné. _Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un change en si peu de temps ?_

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, Prince ? lui demanda Shirayuki.

\- J'ai découvert ce jardin hier en arrivant et je le trouve magnifique. Vous avez fait du très bon travail Shirayuki.

\- Merci. J'ai voulu reconstruire l'environnement des oiseaux, me disant qu'il serait sûrement plus heureux et donc moins désorientés ici si la nature ressemblait un minimum à celle de l'île.

\- Tu as réussi, Shirayuki. J'ai presque l'impression d'être chez moi ! lui confiai-je.

\- Votre île était-elle réellement comme cela ? me questionna alors le prince.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son soudain intérêt pour moi me fit rougir. _Non mais je parle avec un prince ! Et ce n'est pas Zen Wistaria ! Qu'allait penser Grand-père s'il l'apprenait ?_ Je n'étais d'habitude pas si réservée et mon hôte me lança un regard on-ne-peut-plus suspicieux. _Qu'était-elle en train de manigancer ?_ J'avais l'impression que cette rencontre n'était pas anodine, et elle empira les choses :

\- Que diriez-vous de continuer votre discussion devant une tasse de thé ? J'ai encore un peu de travail qui m'attend mais je peux vous tenir compagnie si vous êtes dans la bibliothèque.

Alors que j'allais décliner l'invitation, me sentant de moins en moins à l'aise avec le fait de côtoyer un personnage princier, ce dernier acquiesça vivement :

\- Avec plaisir ! Si je peux avoir votre compagnie tout en apprenant à connaître votre amie, je serais ravi.

Shirayuki rit doucement et me regarda un instant _. Bon sang_. Elle était vraiment en train de préparer quelque chose dans notre dos, c'était certain ! Pratiquement contrainte, je les suivis et découvris la bibliothèque. Elle était immense et remplie de livres sur pleins de sujets différents, allant de la médecine à la géographie en passant par l'histoire. En m'asseyant dans un fauteuil, je me dis que j'aurais bien voulu en lire quelques-uns, mais mon amie nous apporta le thé avant de partir vers un rayon. Je pris la tasse qui m'était réservée et soufflait doucement dessus, évitant soigneusement le regard de Raji. _C'était intimidant !_ Autant lorsque j'avais rencontré Zen, j'avais une cause à défendre qui méritait que je me batte et que j'affronte les vices de la noblesse, autant maintenant, seul la curiosité et le devoir me faisaient rester aux côtés d'un personnage aussi important que le premier prince de Tanbarun.

\- Donc, Kiharu, comment est votre île ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Tant d'attention, c'était stressant. Mais je me concentrai sur le sujet et non sur la personne qui me faisait face. J'arriverais sans doute à rester calme le temps de lui expliquer notre situation, et en quelques minutes, nous en aurions fini. Évidemment, je me trompais. La première heure passa très vite, sans que je ne m'en rende compte en fait, alors que je lui parlais de notre façon de vivre et de l'aide que nous apportaient les oiseaux de l'espèce de Popo. Il se montra intéressé, posant des questions précises et intelligentes. Alors je continuai, lui racontant l'épisode du vis-compte qui chassait les oiseaux. Il eu l'air navré et dégoûté, avec une pointe de remords aussi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Prince Raji ? M'interrompis-je.

\- Non, tout vas bien.

\- Vous avez pourtant l'air perturbé…

\- C'est que… Je me rends peu à peu compte que j'ai pu moi aussi blesser involontairement des personnes lorsque j'étais plus jeune et capricieux.

\- Vraiment ? A vous voir maintenant, cela me paraît peu réalisable.

Il me sourit légèrement, mais je voyais de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes gentille, Kiharu, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez demander à notre amie commune.

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est de ma faute si Shirayuki a dû quitter son pays natal pour venir à Clarines.

Je restai stupéfaite à cette annonce. Je ne savais même pas que mon hôte était originaire de Tanbarun, et j'apprenais que le prince l'avait en quelques sortes explusée de chez elle. C'était… étrangement désagréable.

\- Vous semblez pourtant proches.

\- Elle m'a heureusement pardonné et j'ai fait des efforts pour changer. Mais j'ai fait d'autres erreurs que je ne peux pas rectifier.

\- Cela arrive. J'ai moi-même commis quelques bêtises. Personne n'est parfait vous savez. »

Son sourire redevint gêné et sincère et la discussion dériva sur sa vie au palais en tant qu'héritier du trône. Il me parla des jumeaux qu'il avait en frère et sœur et de leurs innombrables bêtises souvent organisées par la plus plus âgée des deux. Je ris plusieurs fois, découvrant un aspect de la vie de famille que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père et une fois ma mère morte, c'était mon grand-père qui m'avait recueilli. Raji semblait adorer son frère et sa sœur et j'eus soudain envie d'en avoir moi aussi, pour me sentir moins seule parfois.

Je ne sais plus trop comment, mais lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, nous étions en train de parler de nourriture, et plus particulièrement de la cannelle que j'avais découvert ce matin. Lui aussi rit quand je lui expliquai à quelle point c'était bon et qu'il faudrait que nous en ayons sur notre île. C'était agréable de l'entendre ainsi. Finalement, la noblesse n'était pas si terrible que ça, c'est juste que certains abusaient de leur pouvoir.

Shirayuki me demanda alors de l'accompagner pour manger alors que Raji rejoignait le Prince Zen et les autres. Je m'inclinai devant ce jeune homme qui m'avait accordé sa matinée, et lorsque je me relevai, il me prit la main et y apposa doucement ses lèvres en un effleurement délicat. Je rougis légèrement et un frisson parcourut mon bras. _Mon dieu ! Une vraie gamine !_

« A bientôt j'espère, Kiharu.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête avant de le voir faire la même chose pour mon amie.

\- A demain soir au plus tard, Prince Raji, répondit-elle.

\- Alors je vous attendrais. »

Et il partit. Je le suivis un instant des yeux, avant de sentir ceux de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu sur moi. Je me tournai vers elle et lui lançai un regard suspicieux :

« C'était quoi ça ? Lui demandai-je finalement

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ce matin.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

Je grommelai et elle rit de bon cœur avant de m'emmener au déjeuner.

Le soir même, je me couchai dans mon lit, épuisée. Shirayuki m'avait fait faire un tour en ville pour nous trouver des robes pour le bal du lendemain. J'avais réussi à en choisir une qui ne ferait pas trop sobre mais qui ne me mettrait pas non plus dans l'embarras avec des tissus trop voyants. J'étais satisfaite. Puis je me rappelai de la nuit dernière et j'eus soudain envie d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. En me recouchant, je ne pus que constater que le silence de la nuit ne me convenait pas. J'avais espéré entendre de nouveau le son du violon. _Tant pis._

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut agitée car je dus rencontrer des personnes pour leur parler du nouveau moyen de communication à l'aide des oiseaux et je dus aussi faire une démonstration. L'après-midi arriva rapidement et Shirayuki m'invita dans sa chambre pour que nous nous préparions ensemble. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je la regardai. Elle était sublime. Sa robe bleu foncé de la même couleur que ces bijoux contrastait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux, et le léger gilet bleu turquoise associait le tout avec ses yeux tout en apportant une touche de fantaisie. C'était parfait, et je me sentis presque ridicule à côté d'elle. Ma robe rose était assez simple mais je l'avais choisi pour pouvoir porter mes barrettes en forme de papillon. Mon hôte me prêta aussi un collier avec des perles de la même couleur pour rehausser un peu ma tenue et mes chaussures à talon faisaient le reste. Je n'étais pas aussi belle qu'elle mais j'avais le mérite de ne pas faire tâche.

En sortant, nous trouvâmes Obi et Mitsuhide qui nous attendaient. Ils nous complimentèrent sur nos tenues, même si je vis clairement le regard de l'Ombre accrocher le visage de mon amie. Encore un qui était tombé sous son charme sans qu'elle ne le remarque… Les garçons nous accompagnèrent dans la salle de bal du palais, et Shirayuki me confia que c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait. Moi, c'était mon premier bal, un point c'est tout, et je fus soudain très nerveuse. _Et si je faisais quelque chose de travers ?_ Mais mon amie me rassura en me disant que les personnes présentes soutenaient toutes notre projet. Je passai donc la soirée au côtés de mon grand-père, et plus particulièrement de son second qui semblait vouloir quelque chose. Au bout d'un certain temps, il me regarda et me proposa :

« Tu m'accorde cette danse ?

Je souris, surprise et amusée que ce soit le problème qui le gênait tant.

\- Bien sûr.

Il continua de parler alors que nous dansions :

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu es aussi bien habillée.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été en fait.

\- Tu pourrais.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon ambition dans la vie.

\- En tout cas tu sais déjà danser.

\- Toi aussi. Tu m'avais caché ce talent !

Il rit doucement avant de me rapprocher de lui.

\- J'aurais pu te montrer avant si tu me l'avais demandé.

\- Malheureusement, j'étais occupée. »

Il me fixa avec un sourire attachant et l'angoisse que j'avais ressenti à ses paroles se dissipa. Je me moquai de Shirayuki qui ne remarquait pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes, mais il semblerait que je sois dans le même cas. Heureusement que le second en chef n'était pas trop insistant, sinon j'aurais été vraiment mal à l'aise. La musique se finit et nous nous arrêtâmes sur le côté, près du Prince Zen. Il me complimenta d'ailleurs sur ma grâce lorsque je dansais et je rougis légèrement. _Mon dieu ! Une belle robe et les compliments m'étouffaient !_ Le silence se fit alors dans la salle et je regardai autours de moi pour en savoir l'origine.

« Ah ! S'exclama Shirayuki. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il ferait ça !

\- Nous voulions te faire la surprise », lui chuchota le second prince de Clarines.

Je me tournai pour suivre son regard, et mon cœur se stoppa. Le Prince Raji était apparut. Son costume sombre faisait écho à ses cheveux et à ses bottes, alors que le bas de sa tenue éclairait le tout pour qu'il ne paraisse pas menaçant. Il était superbe alors qu'il montait sur l'estrade des musiciens, un violon dans une main et un archer dans l'autre. _Non… Ne me dîtes pas que c'était lui la première nuit._ Et pourtant, je reconnus immédiatement l'air qui emplit la pièce. Le son grave et tremblant me perça le cœur, mais la tristesse qui avait accompagné le morceau la dernière fois n'y était plus. L'espoir semblait l'avoir remplacée. Je me sentis voler et un doux sourire orna petit à petit mon visage. Il jouait vraiment bien. Une main prit la mienne, et je sus que c'était mon grand-père qui voulait partager avec moi le souvenir de ma mère. Elle nous manquait à tous les deux, mais entendre cette musique ne me rendait pas triste. Au contraire, elle me rappelait tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec ma génitrice. A la fin du morceau, la foule applaudit, mais j'étais trop envoûtée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ça avait été magique, comme une brèche dans le temps qui m'aurait ramenée à une époque plus innocente. Grand-père lâcha finalement ma main et je lui souris. Raji s'inclina gracieusement puis repartit. Il revint vers nous après quelques minutes.

« Prince Raji ! Vous m'aviez caché cela ! s'exclama mon amie près de moi.

Je l'entendis rire doucement et ce son combla mon cœur, bien plus que la veille. C'était effrayant à quel point j'avais l'impression de me sentir proche de lui.

\- Zen avait raison sur le fait que vous aimeriez.

\- Evidemment.

Je vis ensuite le premier prince se tourner vers moi et s'approcher. Je me sentir rougir et priai pour que cela ne soit pas trop voyant. Il s'arrêta près de moi et me demanda avec une certaine tension :

\- Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce morceau Kiharu ?

\- Pourquoi mon avis vous importe-il, Prince Raji ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu applaudir et je me demande donc si c'est parce que j'ai commis des fautes durant mon jeu.

Je virai définitivement au rouge pivoine et baissai la tête, honteuse.

\- Vous jouez magnifiquement bien Prince Raji.

Je relevai la tête avant de continuer, me disant que je devais au moins avoir le courage de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait l'air plus serein.

\- Excusez ma non-réactivité à la fin de votre morceau, mais j'ai des souvenirs qui sont revenus à ma mémoire lors de votre jeu et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, vous étiez près de Shirayuki.

\- Quels genre de souvenirs ?

\- Personnels.

Ma réponse avait fusé assez sèchement, et le surprise du Prince me fit culpabiliser alors j'essayai de me rattraper :

\- Mais puisque c'est vous... Je veux bien vous en parler si vous m'accorder une danse.

Son sourire devint rayonnant quoi qu'un minimum gêné :

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Kiharu. »

Il prit galamment ma main et m'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. Je croisai rapidement le regard du second en chef, légèrement jaloux, et celui de Grand-Père, franchement amusé. Je souris à mon tour. La musique était assez lente pour que je puisse ne pas me concentrer sur la danse et que je profite simplement de l'instant présent. Après tout, qui savait si je recroiserai un jour le Prince Raji ?

Après une danse ou deux, il m'emmena à part, sur un balcon. Le reste de notre soirée se passa à discuter aussi aisément que nous l'avions fait la veille au matin. Je me sentais bien en sa présence et j'étais heureuse de constater que cela semblait réciproque. Malheureusement, la fatigue nous rattrapa et il fut bientôt évidemment que nous étions l'un comme l'autre exténués, même si j'aurais préféré que notre entrevue dure bien plus longtemps. Il sourit doucement, presque tristement, avant de m'embrasser le dos de la main et de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je le quittai à contrecœur et m'endormis dans mon lit en songeant à lui.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un mot posé sur ma table de chevet :

« J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Je me suis permis de demander votre adresse à notre amie commune pour pouvoir vous écrire. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cela déplacé.

J'ai hâte de vous revoir,

Raji Shénazard. »

Un doux sourire vint éclairer mon visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le petit mot contre mon cœur. J'attendrais sa lettre avec impatience.


End file.
